The Saiyan King
by MufasaRocks2013
Summary: Prince Gohan is the son of the king of the Saiyans Goku. But Goku's brother Radditz has other ideas for the future of the throne.
1. Chapter 1: The Presentation of Gohan

The Saiyan King

A Dragon ball Z version of Disney's The Lion King

(Hey guys, so here I am with a crossover that's been done before. But I'm going to do my own take on it.)

Chapter 1: The Presentation of Prince Gohan

It was a quiet, peaceful morning on Planet Vegeta. It was just before sunrise and all ready the towns were bustling. Then, on the wind came a surge in power. This was a signal that the son of King Goku and Queen Chi-Chi, the next Saiyan prince, had been born. The sunrise illuminated the many traveling Sayains as they made their way to the capital of their world. In the center of this grand city stood a giant castle, home to generation of Saiyan Royal Families. King Goku, the fair and just ruler of planet Vegeta, was standing on the balcony overlooking the gathering crowd. They were here for only one thing, to see his soon. Goku turned his head towards an oncoming power level, and smiled as the shape of a tall Namekian began to form. Piccolo was a Namekian who was in service to the king as thanks for saving his planet from a great drought. The Namekian bowed before the Royal Sayain. "My lord, everything is ready for the presentation of your son"

Goku smiled and went in to the castle followed by Piccolo. There awaited Goku's mate Ch-Chi as well as another small, elder man. "Good morning Roshi. I didn't see you come in" Goku said, surprised to see the old family friend. Roshi just smiled and laughed, bringing the king into a friendly embrace.

"You know old Roshi, just full of surprises! Now Goku, what say we get down to business eh?" Goku smiled and the two turned to Chi-Chi. She looked up lovingly at her husband, the pulled back the blanket to revel the head of the new born Prince Gohan. "He has your eyes Goku." Chi-Chi said lovingly. The two proud parents looked at their son and embraced each other, locking lips in the process. After the kiss Roshi began to anoint the prince with a ceremonial crown. First, the old turtle hermit shook his staff above the young prince who took a playful swat at it. He then took some paints and sand out of his shell, completing the crown. As Roshi sprinkled the sand, some got caught in little Gohan's nose causing him to sneeze. The sound could melt the hearts of any being. Roshi then took the newborn prince out to the balcony and lifted him for the entire crowd to see. The Saiyans bellowed cheered wildly and bowed as a sign of respect to their future ruler. Roshi then handed baby Gohan back to the queens waiting arms. Goku stepped forward as it was tradition for the king to welcome his son. He raised a hand to silence the crowd. "People of the mighty Planet Vegeta, both Ch-Chi and I are very much honored to be here with all of you in celebration of welcoming my son to the world. Learn his name well. Prince Gohan!" The crowd erupted into applause, but as Goku looked around he noticed a very important person was absent. His brother Radditz. "Piccolo, see if you can find Radditz" the king said in a stern, angry tone. The Namekian bowed and went off in search of the rouge Sayain.

(Yes, I know I'm not parodying the songs but it would kind of ruin the fact that this is DBZ and not Disney. The reason Radditz is Scar and not Vegeta is because of two things, Radditz is Goku's brother and he shares the coward side with Scar. Vegeta would have been great, but I just don't see how he and Goku could have passed as brothers. I also have reason for going with master Roshi over Kami, Korin, or King Kai for the Rafiki role. Roshi has that pre-established friendship with Goku that Mufasa and Rafiki have at the beginning of the film. If you don't agree with my cast choice you don't have to read this fanfic. Or you could make your own with who you'd pick.)


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Radditz

The Saiyan King

A Dragon ball Z version of Disney's The Lion King

(Hey guys, so I had some trouble with this chapter. It was really hard to do the cave scene and not make Piccolo seem like a total weakling.)

Chapter 2: Meet Radditz

As Piccolo was searching for the king's brother, he happened upon a cave where he sensed Radditz's power-level. "Gotcha you lazy bastard." The Namekian said with a smirk on his face as he landed at the mouth of the cave. Sure enough, inside the cave was Radditz. He was playing with a mouse he had caught sometime earlier; he then proceeded to talk to the scared creature.

"Life isn't fair, is it? You see I will never be king," the rouge Saiyan said with a scowl on his face. "And you my friend? Well," Radditz snickered to himself and lifted the mouse preparing to eat it. "You aren't going to live another day. So long!" Just then, Piccolo cleared his throat causing a startled Radditz to drop the mouse. Piccolo walked up to the rouge Saiyan and glared him right in the eye.

"Didn't Fasha ever teach you you're not supposed to play with your food?" Radditz was annoyed at the fact piccolo had let his meal escape. "Piccolo you cost me my lunch" the Saiyan said with an angry growl in his voice. He then powered up a ki beam in his hand. Piccolo smirked and went into a fighting stance. "Trust me," the Namekian said smugly. "I'm the least of your problems. You've better have a reason for skipping the ceremony this morning before king Goku gets here." Just as the two lunged at each other, a beam shot between the two. They immediately saw the beam came from Goku, causing Piccolo to bow. Goku gestured for Piccolo to rise and confronted Radditz.

"Radditz, Ch-Chi and I didn't see you at Gohan's presentation this morning," the royal Saiyan said with a scowl. "Care to explain why?"

Radditz faked surprise and feeling sorry at the matter. "Was that today? Oh many apologies you Highness. It must have slipped my mind." Piccolo was clearly annoyed and pointed out, "Even if your mind is slippery, the blood relative to the King of all Saiyans should be first in line. "

Radditz took Piccolo by surprise and pinned him on a nearby wall. "Well, it just so happens I was first in line. Until HE came into the picture!" Goku grabbed Radditz by the color of his armor. "Just remember that you're talking about my son Radditz! He's also you're future king!"

Radditz gave one last angry growl at his brother and excused himself from the matter. Piccolo approached Goku and placed a large green hand on the tense king. "Don't let it bother you. There's one in every family. In fact mines got two." This cheered Goku up a little and the two exited cracking jokes about Radditz.

Elsewhere on the planet, Master Roshi was hard at work. He had his hand over a clear orb that revealed a picture of Gohan 10 years from now.

"Ah, there you are my boy" the hermit said to himself with a laugh. He then walked over to a wall bearing all the Saiyan kings of old, the most recent being Goku. Roshi then noticed the picture of Goku's father, Bardock as he was adding Gohan to the wall.

"Oh Bardock, you'd be so proud of your grandson" the hermit said. "He's got you're fighting spirit." With that Roshi stepped back from the portrait of Gohan and gave a hearty laugh, satisfied with his work.


	3. Chapter 3: A Curious Gohan

The Saiyan King

Hey guys! Sorry for being late. I lost my computer to a hard drive failure and I'm starting college, anyway here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: A Curious Gohan

Ten years had passed since the coronation. The young prince Gohan had grown into a fine, strong young Saiyan. Though at times his extreme sense of curiosity got him, and occasionally his only friend Videl, into trouble. Though, no matter what the trouble was, Goku was always there to protect his son.

Now, today was a very special day. Goku had promised Gohan that he'd show him all of Capitol City. Gohan could be a little impatient at times, and this was no excitement. Gohan rushed into his parent's bedchamber calling his father repeatedly. Chi-Chi stretched and yawned sleepily, she then turned to her mate.

"Your son is awake" she said through a huge yawn. Goku didn't even open his eyes and replied, "Before the sun comes up, he's your son!" The two tried to go back to sleep, but Gohan being persistent pulled on his father's tail. This caused Goku to wince in pain and look at his son's waiting, impatient eyes. "All right Gohan, you win." The Saiyan got up and gave a mighty yawn. "YES!" Gohan said excitedly. After saying good morning to his mom, he followed his father to the balcony of the castle. Gohan's tail flitted about with excitement as the sun rose, revealing the vast Vegeta landscape.

"Look Gohan," Goku said lifting his son onto his shoulder. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom!" Gohan just stared in amazement as his father continued. "A Saiyan's time as ruler is like the cycle of the sun. One day, the sun is going to set for me. But then Gohan, it'll rise again with you as the next king." Gohan leapt from his father's shoulders. He couldn't believe it; everything that the light of Vegeta's sun touched was gonna be his someday. He then noticed a desolate shadowy area surrounding a spaceship.

"He dad, what about that shadowy place?" Gohan asked. His curiosity was kicking in. Goku noticed where his son was pointing and scowled. "That's beyond our borders Gohan. You are not to go there." The Saiyan warned his son. Gohan was confused, saying to his dad "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Goku smiled and laughed at his son's naïve outlook of the throne, stating that "There's much more to being king than doing anything you want". Gohan smiled curiously, "There's more?!" Goku laughed again as his son followed him into the streets bellow.

"You see Gohan; there is a delicate balance that connects all living beings. To be a great ruler, one must respect every living creature. Even the aliens." Gohan was confused by this, respect the aliens? "But dad, the aliens are our enemy," the young Prince reminded his father. Goku smiled and bent down to speak with his son.

"I know Gohan, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies create plants and meat for the aliens to eat. So you see, we're all connected in the Great Circle of Life". The Saiyan shared a brief moment with his son before a familiar voice cried out, "Nerd!" The two turned to see Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan rushed to greet the family friend. Whenever Goku was busy, Piccolo would act like a second father to Gohan. Piccolo broke from the prince's grip and approached Goku. "Sire, I bear bad news. Frieza was spotted in North City!" Goku immediately rushed off, telling Piccolo to take Gohan home! Gohan sulked back to the castle. "Dad never takes me anywhere!" Piccolo just smiled. "Gohan, someday you'll be the boss. Then you can beat that white fag as long as you want!"

As he and Piccolo were walking to the castle, Gohan spotted a familiar figure. It was his Uncle Radditz. "Hey Uncle Radditz! Guess what?" the prince asked his uncle. Radditz growled, "I hate guessing games!" Gohan ignored his Uncle's displeasure and continued. "I'm gonna rule all of Planet Vegeta!" Radditz sighed. "Yes, well forgive me if I'm not jumping with joy. I have a bum knee." The rouge Saiyan flopped on his side, his nephew climbing up him. "Hey Uncle Radditz, if I'm the next king.. What does that make you?" Gohan asked his uncle. Radditz responded un-enthusiastically. "A monkey's uncle" Gohan rolled off Radditz and laughed. "You're weird Uncle Radditz." Radditz smiled slyly. "You have no idea. Gohan!" The Rouge Saiyan the rose and sat with his nephew on his lap. "So, your daddy showed you the whole kingdom huh?" Gohan nodded excitedly, Radditz then smiled again. Well, what about that ship near South city?" Gohan frowned, "Dad says I can't go there!"

Radditz placed his nephew on the ground to have a face to face talk with him. "He's right too! The abandoned training yard is too dangerous for a prince." Radditz placed his hand over his mouth pretending like he spilled the beans. Gohan couldn't believe it, an abandoned training yard. Radditz then said it would be their secret, but Gohan had to promise not to go there! After Gohan agreed, Radditz sent his nephew on his way. Gohan failed to notice the sinister smile on his uncle's face.

(Uh-oh, what's Radditz really up to? You're going to have to wait for chapter four to find out.)


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan's the Future King After

The Saiyan King

A Dragon Ball Z version of Disney's The Lion King

(Hey guys! So this one took a little longer as it was very tempting to do a parody of IJCWTBK. But I managed to pull through with a nonmusical version. Also, I'm confirming that the sequel, Gohan's Pride, will happen. Read on)

Chapter 4: Gohan's the Future King After all

Gohan couldn't believe something that cool was out there. He did have one question though, why did his dad not want him there. Gohan didn't think for long, though, and went off looking for Videl. He eventually found her, sparring with her father. He saw his mother watching the two.

"Hey Videl!" The young boy startled Videl and her father found an opening. After she got back up, she greeted Gohan back.

"Hey Spikes!" Spikes was her nickname for Gohan. The prince despised it with a passion, though he let it slide this time due to his excitement.

"So Gohan," Videl took her stance. "Wanna spar?" Gohan really did want to, but now was not the time.

"Maybe later," the prince said smiling to his friend. "There's a place you just gotta see first."

Videl sighed; Gohan had taken them to some pretty boring places before. "So where are we going anyway? It better not be any place lame, like last time"

Gohan was super excited. "No, it's really cool!" Chi-Chi smiled as she caught wind.

"So Gohan, where is this really cool place?" she asked slyly.

_Crap, she knows!_ Gohan thought to himself. After much thinking he told his mom, "Around the market!" Videl, couldn't believe it, they were going to the MARKET?!

"What's so cool about the market?" she asked angrily. Gohan said he'd show her when they got there. Videl turned to her father, "Dad, can I go with Gohan?" Videl's father smiled and laughed at his daughter. "Well, I think it's up to Chi-Chi. She is the queen." The two children gave Chi-Chi an extreme round of puppy dog eyes. She gave in, but said Piccolo had to go with them.

"Keep up you two," the Namekian said gruffly. "The sooner we get to the market the sooner we can head home." Videl then asked where they were really going.

"An abandoned training yard my uncle told me about." Gohan replied with a smile. Videl practically screamed with delight. Gohan had to quite her saying Piccolo was right in front of them.

She giggled and apoligized. She then said, "So, how are we gonna lose the slug-man." Videl continued giggling as Gohan whispered in her ear, eventually they came to an agreement as on how to loose Piccolo. However, the Namekian took notice of the two and smiled.

"Now what's this? You two are hitting it off much earlier than Goku and Chi-Chi." Gohan and Videl were confused. Piccolo than sat the children down and brought out a pink and blue sock puppet.

"You see," Piccolo began. "When a boy Saiyan and a girl Saiyan love each other very much…" Gohan almost gagged, him and Videl in love. Well he'd be the next king. When that happened the forced mating would be the first thing to go, then he'd fire Piccolo.

"Come on," Videl said pulling Gohan away while Piccolo was still giving his puppet speech. The two emerged from the bushes some good distance away.

As he finished, Piccolo took notice to the missing kids. "Dammit! This is why I hate baby-sitting." With that he flew off in search for them.

Elsewhere, the two children found themselves face to face with a pile of bones and broken equipment. "This is it," Gohan said excitedly. "We made it!"

(What adventures await Gohan and Videl in the abandoned training yard? Will Piccolo spoil their fun? Find out in the next chapter of The Saiyan King!)


End file.
